harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elli (DS)
Elli (エリス, Elise) is a character in Harvest Moon DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court in DS. Elli is unlocked after connecting DS and Cute to Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, respectively, via GBA connection. Elli visits Forget-Me-Not Valley on Wednesdays from Mineral Town with Doctor Trent. They both study medicine at the clinic, but can be found around the Goddess Pond in the afternoon. Elli is a caring person who is curious about medicine, and wants to use her abilities to help people. Because Elli is only in town Wednesdays, she will be a difficult girl to court, as this is the only time that you can give her gifts. Her heart level is difficult to track because it is invisible. Marrying any Mineral Town bachelorette in DS will cause the game to end. After the credit finished rolling, players can resume from their last save spot. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Elli Heart Events fogu.com Black Heart Event Pass out 1 more time on Wednesday after meeting the 50+ blackout requirements and you'll wake up in your bed with Elli standing over you. She scolds you to be better about your health! It isn't good to work until you pass out. Elli says she will take good care of you. After thanking her, she'll request that you listen her next time! ---- Purple Heart Event Walk from Main Pathway to Romana's Mansion from 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM, on a rainy Wednesday, assuming that Elli is at a purple heart color or higher, and you have seen the black heart event. As you walk towards Romana's mansion, you will see Elli and realize she's hurt. Elli fell down the path as she was leaving the mansion and now she can't go back for a forgotten item. You volunteer yourself to take her back to the clinic, even though she insists on going back to the mansion. Hardy has a look at Elli at the clinic. Hardy doesn't mind looking at Elli's injuries, but tells Elli that she should know about herself too, as a nurse. Elli sadly admits that she panics when she gets injured. Hardy tries to encourage her by saying that Elli needs to remain calm, since she may be hurt sometime when she's treating a patient. Elli thanks the player and Hardy and decides to go back to the mansion for her forgotten item. ---- Blue Heart Event Walk to Romana's Mansion from 2:00 PM to 7:00 PM on a rainy Wednesday, assuming that Elli is at a blue heart color or higher and you already seen the black and purple heart events. As you walk into the mansion, you'll see Elli and Romana in Romana's room. Elli has come to give Romana's sore and tired legs a massage. Elli read about a massage technique in a book and is hoping that it will work for Romana. Romana is thankful that Elli is willing to put in so much effort for her. If you agree with Romana and compliment Elli, she will thank the both of them. ---- Yellow Heart Event Exit your house from 6:00 AM to 8:00 AM on a sunny Wednesday when Elli is at a yellow heart color. All previous events must be watched. When you leave your house, Elli will be standing outside your front door. Elli asks if you ever feel tired from all your farm work and thinks she has something that might help. If you accept her offer, she will give you Elli Leaves. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters